


limerence

by ikaino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, MSBY Jackals Atsumu, Modern AU, NSFW, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Romance, Smut, There's some regrets, Vaginal Sex, reader is a photographer, you're in it for a whole damn rollercoaster of a fic goodluck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikaino/pseuds/ikaino
Summary: His relationship was considered dead, and he didn’t know if he should feel guilty due to the fact that he lost feelings for his girlfriend. But then he met you, and he’s certain that you’re going to change his feelings.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	limerence

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lcaita/)

The relationship was gradually falling apart and Atsumu knew it, even if his persevered attempts turn pointless – he knew that initiating affection, quality time together and even sex wouldn’t work to save the three year relationship. His girlfriend was busy with college, doing god knows who, and it rendered him helpless. He could only hope that despite the lack of conversations shared by the two of them, she would always be safe and happy. Fights weren’t the solemn reason on why they slowly drifted away from each other, it was lack of time and even though it was giving him a hard time, he slowly learned how to deal with it.

It wasn’t like he completely lost feelings for his girlfriend, oh no, he loved her dearly. He certainly didn’t regret the days where he was stuck in an endless cycle of trying to woo her, it gave him the unexplainable rush in the head; a feeling that made him feel giddy and act lose composure (he felt like a high school boy getting excited at the sight of his crush.) But soon all of that subsided, it was like he wasn’t even in a relationship to begin with. It began to feel like sending sweet messages to his girlfriend was an obligatory thing, or even when they decided to meet up and she somehow ended up canceling last minute because she forgot she had to proofread her essay. Atsumu wasn’t living life, this isn’t how he imagined his life would turn out; he always had the unrealistic fantasy of playing for MSBY Black Jackals and maintaining a healthy relationship at the same time but the results only made him baffled.

Disappointed even.

“Excuse me, you’re Miya Atsumu right?” He felt a faint tap on his shoulder and when he turned around he almost gaped, but luckily, he shrouded his surprised look by giving you a friendly smile. He watched as you fish out a small notebook and a black pen, assuming that you were going to ask him for an autograph. Who wouldn’t ask for his signature? He was Miya Atsumu. His narcissistic thought made him smile to himself, almost.

“I am. Do you want an autograph?”

You shook your head, “I’m actually a photographer and I was hoping if I could ask you some questions, they’re nothing personal so you don’t need to worry.” His expression faltered for a moment, a part of him was disappointed – you weren’t a fan or even fawning at the sight of him, and that thought alone was enough to spark his interest, he was quite intrigued.

“For a project you’re working on, I’m assuming?” This time, you nodded your head before giving him an ingratiating smile. You could only hope your kindness will take you further with this antic, and perhaps Miya Atsumu was kind enough to spare some of his time for an amateur like you.

His eyes reverted away from you, letting out a hum as he thought for a second. He shrugged. “Sure. Where do you want to talk about this? There’s this tea shop around this area that I found a week ago – how about we head there?”

“I don’t mind the place. Thank you for agreeing to this, Miya-san.”

You soon found yourself jotting his answers in a quick manner, the words turning indecipherable and dragged in cursives while Atsumu continued to speak, and the way he drank his own hot beverage made you think that he was enjoying this. You were questioning him about basic volleyball questions and how players maintain their postures, and as much as how ridiculous it sounded, maybe something deep inside you clicked and you got attracted to the popular setter. Though you couldn’t comprehend the idea as you kept pushing it at the back of your head with a forced smile on your face; maybe it was the way he smiled in a captivating manner, with no hints that he was faking it. Or was it because of him being honey-tongued?

Sure, there was a part of him that you wanted to avoid and it was his propensity to come off as a narcissist. You couldn’t help but wonder if it had become a habit for him, he had the looks and the talent (it wasn’t a surprise if people were to shoot compliments at him every damn second.) But when Atsumu shot you a worried glance, you knew you were sporting an unreadable face, you just hoped you weren’t too obvious that you were clearly scrutinizing the attractive man.

“Thank you for your time and cooperation, if it wasn’t for you I would probably never finish this.” You didn’t include the part where you would be attending his game soon, thinking that by the time you watch his match in a week now, he would’ve probably forgotten you. It wasn’t like you were bitter, but you were bitter.

“It’s nothing, I’m glad I could help you with your project.” You copied his movements and stood up, your bag slung around your shoulders as you shot him a smile.

“I’ll be off then.”

“Can I get your number?”

You stared at him dumbfounded, your mind racking every word you knew as you thought of something – _anything_ , that would literally help you to get yourself out of this supposedly awkward state. “Uh, sure?”

He walked towards beside you and fished out his phone, handing it over to you as you did the same. You felt your hand shake in total nervousness, still deciphering the situation that was unfolding before you. What did Atsumu exactly want to attain now that he got your number?

He smiled, giving you back your phone and you found yourself turning florid under his burning gaze. You tried to ignore the fact that he let his hand brush on yours and the fact that he was leaning so close to you, you could almost feel his breath on your skin. “I’ll text you later. Make sure to reply Ms. Photographer.”

And with that, he abruptly pulled himself away from you and bid you a goodbye, walking out of the tea shop with the same smile he plastered on his face. While you? Well, you realized that you were holding your breath when he was attempting to lure you with his gaze and your hand almost turning white due to you gripping the edge of the table.

Just what did you get yourself into?

The whole week was spent with you and Atsumu constantly sharing conversations with each other, and the latter even had the audacity to flirt with you. You had to admit to yourself that his attempts were quite too overwhelming for your liking but it rendered you flustered nonetheless.

_**— Can I call you?** _

You’ve been staring at the text message on your phone for what seemed like ages, the words seemed to taunt you as you purse your lips. Atsumu was a valiant man, you had noticed the trait not too long ago while talking to him. He had no ounce of shame when flirting blatantly with you, nor did he had any knowledge of the fact that you had to take quick stops to regain your composure – his flirts were evident and sure enough, it would always leave you with red in your cheeks.

You began to type on your phone, letting out a short breath as your eyes stared at the screen.

_**— Okay** _

It didn’t take long for Atsumu to call your phone, and you had to push your negative thoughts behind the back of your head. Was he anticipating your reply? How long had he been waiting anyway?

“Hey sweetheart.” The moment you pressed your phone against your ear, your eyes widened. You had to double take at the caller ID to make sure it was Atsumu you were conversing with in the middle of the night and not some weirdo. “You there..?”

“Y-yeah. So why did you call?”

Atsumu chuckled on the other line. “Is it illegal for me to call someone I’m interested with?” _It will soon be if you keep making me flustered, Atsumu._ You bit the inside of your cheek, closing your eyes as you quietly sighed; hoping you would regain your composure with no problem.

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep? You have a big game tomorrow, don’t you?”

“But I want to talk to you.”

You brought a hand to grip the ends of your shirt, unconsciously fiddling with it idly. You felt like a teenager all over again, it was as if your high school life was replaying and you formed a crush on some boy that was way out of your league. And Atsumu? You know too damn well he was out of yours.

“You have a big game tomorrow, Atsumu.” You repeated.

You heard inaudible murmurs from the other line. You furrowed your brows in irritation, finding it difficult to hear him properly because it felt like the phone had been thrown away from him and he was whispering.

“What did you say?”

Then you heard a grunt. Your eyes widened in shock, the realization was hitting you like an abundant amount of rocks. You had to bring a hand up to clasp your mouth to refrain yourself from emitting a gasp. Was Atsumu… getting off to your voice? “Uh, I’ll just end the ca–”

“Fuck no. Stay on the line, I..” Atsumu breathes out. “ _Please_ continue talking. I love your voice, oh fuck.”

You didn’t have to look at the mirror to know that your cheeks were literally flushed in pink. You squirmed uncomfortably on your spot, unconsciously pressing your thighs together in an innocent attempt to ignore the unpleasant feeling on your womanhood. “Atsumu, I think I should end the call. You’re clearly busy.” You grimaced to yourself. Oh he was indeed busy; busy with the fact that was pleasuring himself while engaging a conversation with you.

Atsumu didn’t respond, and you took that as a chance to pull the phone away from your ear before staring at it a couple of seconds. Your thumb hovered the end button, and with no hesitation, you ended the call. You placed your phone at the night stand, your thighs still tightly rubbing against each other as you bit your lip.

_Now you were having a problem and it was all Atsumu’s fault._

You arrived at the gymnasium with a mirthless expression on your face, all of your needed equipment was inside your bag and all you had to do was walk inside and sit near the audience before snapping a couple of photos at the sports players. Searching and talking to Atsumu wasn’t much of an importance to you today and you hoped that there would be a slim chance of you actually bumping into him; that was the least of your worries, you didn’t know how you would face him with a straight expression after he pulled a stunt on you yesterday.

You trudged towards the audience and sat beside two girls, before fishing out your camera from your bag. You heard one of them speak loudly but you ignored them, “Hey you.” It was then, you took a glimpse at one of them. They both wore an inquisitive expression on their faces as they took a double take on you and the device on your hands. “I’m no photographer but don’t you think it would be nice if you were near the players? There’s a lot of camera men there, I don’t think they’ll mind. Just ask for permission.”

You blinked back. “It’s not necessary for me to do that. Thank you though.”

The game started and soon enough you immediately spotted the blonde walk towards the court with a frown adorning his soft features. He looked agitated but it was obscured the moment one of his team mates turned to him with a cheerful smile, saying something to him which you couldn’t comprehend due your distance. You snapped several photos of the players (but Atsumu’s form seems to dominate the rest of your pictures for some reason.) There was something about his face contorting into something emotionless the moment he was about to serve, the way he dragged his body in the air whenever he spikes or serves a ball was just fascinating.

The game was done in a matter of time, and soon enough people were flooding out of the gymnasium while you were glued to your seat; your camera still in your hands as you quietly admired each shot you took. Some were blurry but at least the majority of the photos were alright, magnificent even. A shadow loomed over your figure, your breath hitched for a second, recognizing the figure. You wanted to shrink and disappear, after Atsumu’s subsequently absurd stunts yesterday you hoped you wouldn’t face him at all. But here he was, standing over your body with a grin.

“We won!”

You blinked back, slightly taken back from his statement but nonetheless, let a smile curl up on your lips as you turned to look up at him. You didn’t expect this sort of initiation and you would be lying if you said you had half expected and anticipated for this situation to roll.

“You did. Congratulations.”

“Do you want to get a drink with me?”

You raised an eyebrow. “What for?”

“We could, I don’t know, maybe celebrate my triumph?”

You hated that in the end, you agreed to it.

You thought that ‘getting a drink’ meant you and him were going to return to the tea shop a week ago, but when he brought you to a bar; you didn’t know how you would reinforce your confidence especially if Atsumu kept sending you knowing looks – the same ole seductive look that was on his face; with the knowing smirk and familiar glint in his eyes. All of it was enough to make you wish you hadn’t accepted his offer, his tempting offer.

Atsumu sat beside you on a stool as he downed a shot, before sparing you a glance. His eyes landed on the shot glass in front of you, seemingly untouched and it looked like you weren’t going to drink it anytime soon. He rested his elbow on the counter and situated his chin on his palm as he called out your name, “What’s wrong? You haven’t even taken a sip of your alcohol.”

You faced him with a frown. “I thought we were going to the tea shop.”

_Apparently, you and Atsumu had different ideas for ‘getting a drink’ and it shows._

He merely chuckled, before leaning in closer to your face. “I don’t recall specifying what kind of drink I meant. At least take a shot, it will calm you.”

_Take a shot, he said._

If he told you to take a shot to calm your nerves, then why did you find yourself inside your apartment with Atsumu’s lips locked onto yours as you placed your bag on the floor while he closed your door with a rough slam.

Quite questionable but you didn’t care.

You pulled away from your make out session with Atsumu to breathe out, “Bedroom, first door on the right.” He nodded frantically, pulling you up to carry you in a bridal position as he practically trudged towards the said room with lust in his eyes. You soon found yourself lying on your bed, your legs spread out as the man before you let his eyes trail over your body with a smile on his face. He gradually crawled above you, murmuring to your ear as he planted a kiss. “Beautiful.”

“Atsumu.” He heard you whine under him, resulting in him chuckling in amusement. He glanced at your face for a second before pressing a soft kiss on your lips, “Are you sure about this? I could always stop, you know. You don’t have to force yourself.”

You grunted, peeling your gaze away from his body to give him an irritated look. “You can’t just french kiss me and say you weren’t turned on. Because quite frankly, I have turned into a needy woman myself because of that.”

He only smirked as a response.

He leaned away from you to undress himself down to his boxers, and when he turned to look at you, you were already half naked – if it wasn’t for your bra and underwear covering you then Atsumu might’ve already devoured you. He crawled on top of you, taking his shirt in his hand as he took each of your wrists, binding them together as he tied them with his shirt. “I hope you don’t mind, I plan on fucking you until you’re sore.”

You quietly moaned, your hands restricted up above you as Atsumu placed his lips against your neck, his mouth opening only for his tongue to drag across the bare skin. Then his mouth clamped around the skin, sucking it hard as you gasped – your hands desperately wiggled, wanting to touch the man above you. He left a couple of hickies on your skin before lowering himself to your thighs, both of his hands separating your thighs as he leaned towards your heat.

“I haven’t even fucked you but I bet you’re already dripping wet.”

His name left your mouth in a moan as he carefully slid your underwear off of you, throwing them behind his back as he came closer to your womanhood. Giving you a quick glance of affirmation, he then pressed his tongue on the slit, before dragging it around the area, licking it vigorously. He felt your body stiffen under his touch and that thought alone made him smirk in delight. His other hand took your thigh and pulled you closer to his face as he kept eating you out, his name rolled out of your lips like a chant and he thrived because of it.

His finger prodded your clit teasingly before he plunged in two fingers, not giving you enough time to react as he pumped it out of you with a quick pace. He glanced at your face, seeing your eyes closed tightly as you mewl, your hands curling up in frustration – due to the fact that he had bound your wrists together.

“Are you close, sweetheart?”

He saw you nod profusely and he immediately pulled his fingers away from you, emitting a whine from you. “Atsumu, what the actual fuck.”

He took off his boxers and saw his length stand tall, its tip leaking of precum. He wrapped his left hand around it before pumping himself in front of you, “You ready to get fucked?” You wanted to shout at his face for his taunting, you felt vulnerable on the bed as you panted. You rubbed your thighs together to gain friction but he only spread them apart, “Oh no, sweetheart. I’m sorry. But I couldn’t let you come without me.”

He reached down beside your bed and it took you a moment to realize that he was getting a condom from his pants. He teared it off with his mouth, maintaining an intense eye contact with you as he placed it on his length. He crawled on top of you, pressing a kiss on your lips which initiated into both of your tongues fighting each other for dominance. You felt his tip touch your slit, grazing against it in a slow manner as you moaned. “Atsumu.”

“What?”

He hummed. You prevented yourself from bursting, everything was making you agitated and the fact that he was taking his time to tease you was painful. You pulled away and gritted your teeth. “Fuck me, please?”

He smirked. “Gladly.”

He didn’t let you regain your self as he thrusted himself inside you with no difficulty. Once he was fully inside you, he stopped moving to let out a string of cusses. His breath coming into a hitch while you moaned loudly, he reached up to brush off the excess strands of hair on your face, a smile curling up on his lips as he admired you.

For some reason, Atsumu found himself desperate for your attention. It seemed unfamiliar to him at first, you had been reactive to his attempts at you and that was the reason he kept going.

Perhaps he was _infatuated_ with you.

The thought of his failing relationship didn’t even cross his mind as he continued to pound in you numerous times, as he mercilessly fucked you against your bed with grunts and moans leaving his mouth. He could only hope that you were feeling good at the same time, but when he lifted one of your legs to situate it on your shoulder as he thrusted – your moans turned louder, clearer and drove him insane to the point he was in a daze; a drunk stupor to be exact.

“Atsumu, I’m close.” He heard you moan, while he nodded, biting his lip as he continued to plunge inside you, practically ramming into you with no problem. Your moans were enough to give him encouragement.

“Me too, sweetheart. Ah, fuck.”

He felt so intoxicated with your love; the attention, the support, and the way you carried a conversation even though you were demure. Atsumu lived for that, and he knew – he wouldn’t mind dousing himself with you, and only you.

_Oh, how it drove him to rhapsody._

He thrusted a couple of times, feeling you clench around him as he stilled, both of his hands placed above your head as he groaned, coming into the condom while you felt your cum ooze out of you and into the sheets.Tired exhales left Atsumu’s mouth as he stayed quiet for a few seconds, your pants and his mingling with each other as you both tried to regain your breaths. He quickly took his condom off and tied it before throwing it to your trash bin.

“You okay?” His hands came up to untie you before situating himself beside you, his arm coming up to wrap around your waist. “I hope I wasn’t too rough with you.”

You shook your head, laughing. “I enjoyed it either way. I’m probably a little sore but I’ll live.”

Atsumu didn’t reply.

You turned to face him with skepticism, finding it difficult to distinguish the expression he was making – but a frown was on his face as he turned to face your ceiling.

“You okay?” You found yourself questioning him. A tinge of concern washed over you, was he beginning to regret all of this? Would he leave you after this?

He simpers, quickly shooting you a glance as he drawled out a question.

“Is it wrong for me to cheat on her even though my relationship was already failing?”

You sat up, your eyes widening at this. You felt your hand creep up to grip your sheets as you stared at Atsumu in shock, your mouth opening to gape at him. Then you felt.. sad? Anger? Disappointment? Rushing through you, while millions of thoughts crossed your mind. He had a girlfriend all along and he didn’t bother informing you? Were you going to be one of the girls who was deemed as a whore because she slept with someone’s boyfriend?

Who was at fault exactly?

“Girlfriend?” At the sound of your voice, he turned his head to look at you and nodded quietly.

“I doubt that I can still call her my girlfriend. Our relationship had been failing ever since our schedules had been lapping up.”

You leaned away from, biting the inside of your cheek. Oh god you slept with someone’s boyfriend, and you didn’t even know!

“Atsumu, please leave.”

He sat up, staring at you with furrowed brows as he racked his brain for words. He felt desperate, no, he couldn’t lose you for this. He wanted to wrap you in his arms and lather you with his affection. Because of you, Atsumu felt like a high school student again being excited because of their crush.

“Y/N, please don’t make me leave.”

You shook your head, biting your lips as you turned your head away from his direction. The more you stared at his face, the more you felt an uncomfortable emotion sitting on your chest; and you hated it.

“This is a mistake, Atsumu, and you know it. For goodness’ sake, you have a girlfriend! Did you even know what you just did? You cheated on her!” You were shouting, and without even knowing, tears had welled up at the corner of your eyes.

You felt so… _dirty_.

“It was barely a relationship anymore! I told you that! We haven’t even talked to each other for months!” He reasoned. “Please believe me, I love you!”

You sighed.

“No, Atsumu. You don’t love me, we’ve only known each other for two or three weeks, you can’t just instantly fall in love with me.”

He stood up, his hands reaching for you as you took a step back. “I don’t love her anymore, okay? I’ve.. lost feelings for her. It’s been like that for months now. But then I met you. I know it’s love, Y/N!”

Tears had streamed down your face as you shook your head, refusing to believe the words that were being spouted from his mouth.

“No, Atsumu, you’re not in love with me okay?”

“I do! Why can’t you fucking believe me?”

You bit the inside of your cheek, looking at him dead in the eye.

“You’re not in love with me. You’re just fooling yourself; you’re actually in love with the idea of love, not the person.”

And somehow, it felt true.


End file.
